Operation: Rebel
Operation: Rebel is an RPA Mission where the RPA had to go on a quest to stop a rebel who was trying to destroy every robber in existence so he can conquer them all and make his own army out of them to kill the RPA. The mission will started on August 30, 2015 and ended on September 10, 2015. Progress '4:35pm 30/8/15-2:31am 31/8/15' The mission begins and Agent Unknown sends the message to everyone on their Robber Phone's. After everyone gets ready for the mission, the two directors decide to get everyone to leave but Agent Crucio is still trying to get her Tacobot to work up properly since it has been malfunctioning recently. After a few hours, it is ready and about to leave. Somewhere far away from the Robber Penguin Agency HQ, the rebel is standing on top of a building in a city. He drinks stuff out of a can that fell and throws it away into a bin. Other robbers come out of nowhere and try to kill him but he uses Ninja Blades to defeat them along with some combat tricks. An army of more come at him but he grabs the remaining penguins by the feet and swings them around causing the others to get grabbed onto it then a fireball comes from his hands and he swings them away so far that the person who threw them almost falls off the top of the building. He spots a huge explosion happening and the RPA notice it too. After the long wait, they decide to leave as Crucio has finished fixing the Tacobot. They get into Agent Nintendo's Submarine and leave to another island. '31/8/15' As they arrive, a mysterious person is looking at them from the top of a tree and as they get out of the submarine, the person disappears. Unknown mentions that the rebel is most likely someone on the RPA Most Wanted List so he pulls out the list and searches for who could be the rebel when suddenly, a massive explosion happens and the person jumps out of nowhere with two sharp blades. He is revealed to be Agent Z who turns out to be the rebel as he joined the RPA in June 2014 but only to get data for the Pixie Secret Agency to use against them making him an enemy and a rebel. Enraged, Agent L pulls out two fire blades and lunges at Agent Z. He attacks with them but he brings out Physic Blades to counter his attack. Agent Z stabs Agent L with a strong strike damaging him a lot but not enough to make him give up. A trick comes to Z's mind and he throws a tornado far away but it misses Agent L. L laughs at him saying he missed but Agent Z gets his blade to charge up an attack but Crucio finds out that the Tornado will drag Agent L over to Agent Z and when it dies out, Agent Z will launch the blade attack on Agent L injuring him a lot, if not, killing him altogether. Unknown is told about this by Crucio and jumps high into the air and prepeares to unleash some dark magic for a Warlock Punch. Unknown is facing the wrong way but uses it and immediately reverses it. He appears to have hit Agent Z but he takes no knockback from it. Agent Z explains that he's indestructible and that nothing can defeat him now. Unknown summons Falchion, his other Power Sword which deals the most damage at the tip of the blade. Bon Chaos gets Bonlax to use his powers where Z insults him saying the name is stupid annoying Bon. As they prepare to battle, a glint behind the RPA Agents catches Z's attention. Right then, the mysterious person yanks the Super Gun out of Z's hands. Distracted, Z doesn't know what to do and get's confused causing Unknown to hit him with the tip of his blade knocking him unconscious. Trivia *This was the first RPA Mission since its reopening in June. *This is similar to Operation: Revenge where the RPA also tried to stop a rebellion.